To Have a Heart
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: Set during and after TFP. My take on if there was a Mollcroft relationship during this time and how things would play out. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Not as confident about this one.


**This is set during and shortly after TFP. I've made some changes to the dialogue to fit the pairing. Just a Mollcroft story I came up with. This is a little thing I came up with. It's not the best story but I Hope you enjoy.**

"Molly, I need you to say something for me. I need you to say I love you."

"Sherlock, I can't do that. I can't say that to you." Molly said.

Mycroft watched the exchange in horror. Euros knew what she was doing. Not only was she ruining Sherlock and Molly, but she was stabbing him in the heart too. "Sherlock, please. She has to say it. She has to."

"Molly, it's for a case. Just say it for me like you mean it." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, tick-tock. Your time is running out." Euros said.

"Sherlock, I can't say it. Not to you." Molly felt that saying it even as a joke or for a case would hurt because she used to love Sherlock. She loved someone else now and didn't want to betray that.

"If she doesn't say it in the next 10 seconds, Sherlock, she'll die. I can't let that happen." Mycroft said frantically. "Let me talk to her."

"Naughty, naughty, Mycroft. There is no phone a friend here." Euros taunted.

"Molly! This is very important. I'll explain it all later, just please say it."

Molly was crying. "Ok, Sherlock. I—I love you."

The time stopped at 2 seconds. Mycroft let out a relieved breath. Molly was safe. That was the best thing that had happened all day.

"Well, well, well, Big brother does have a heart. Who would have thought it would go to the pathetic little pathologist. Too bad that's the last time you'll probably see her." Euros said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Molly Hooper may not be rich or famous or a person in high society like me, but she is important to all three of us men in this room. Especially to me. She loves me for the jerk and trainwreck that I am. Molly is the only one that matters." Mycroft said angrily.

"Awww how sweet. For that, I think I'll keep her on the phone for the next round. The elimination round. Sherlock, dear brother, you still have the gun. Either Mycroft or Doctor Watson will not be continuing this game. Pick one and shoot him. Mycroft, why don't we call Molly on your phone now."

The phone rang a couple times before Molly picked up. The men could see her on the screen. "Hello?"

Mycroft cleared his throat. "Molly?"

"Hello, Mycroft."

"Listen, Molly, I think I'm going to die."

"Mycroft, don't say things like that. Just don't."

"It's true. Circumstances are not good for me right now."

"Mycroft, don't. You can't die. You're the British Government. You're practically untouchable."

"I know that's what I say. But I've been compromised."

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Tell Molly to turn on her television." Euros snapped.

"Molly, don't ask questions just turn on your television."

"Ummm, ok." Molly did as she was asked and gasped as she saw the scene on her screen.

"Much better. Now, Sherlock shoot one of them." Euros said.

"Sherlock, we know the obvious choice here." Mycroft said.

Sherlock hesitantly held the gun up to his brother.

"We've established I have a heart so aim for that."

"Mycroft! No!" Molly screamed.

"I know this is a bad time to point out the cruel irony, but if Sherlock shoots you in the heart and your heart belongs to Miss Hooper, Sherlock is basically killing two of you." Euros said thoughtfully. "But anyway, carry on."

"Sherlock, please! Don't do it!" Molly yelled over the phone.

"I can't. I'm going to end this now." Sherlock held the gun to himself.

"Sherlock! Stop that! That's not fair!" Euros yelled. Molly's call was abruptly ended and the men were shot with tranquilizers.

Molly didn't hear anything for hours. For all she knew the three men she cared about were dead. She curled up in a ball in the corner and cried. She was shaking uncontrollably. Her phone rang again and the caller ID said John Watson.

"Hello? John, is everything ok?"

"Hello, this is Jim Moriarty! Did you miss me?"

Molly shrieked and threw her phone across the room. She scrambled to her desk drawer and pulled the gun Lestrade insisted she have out and loaded it. Her doorknob began to rattle as someone tried to enter. She cocked the gun with shaky hands. The door opened to reveal Mycroft Holmes. Molly didn't realize who it was and just held the gun up.

"I'm not afraid of you! Stay back!"

"Molly! It's me! Open your eyes!" Mycroft stooped down and grabbed the gun.

"Mycroft! You're alive!"

"Yes, Molly, I am. Everyone is fine. Just a little shaken up." Mycroft said.

"I was so scared. I got a call from Jim Moriarty."

"It was a recording. My sister put them together. Jim Moriarty is dead. I assure you." Mycroft consoled her. "Everything is ok now."

"Good. Don't you ever scare me like that again." Molly said.

"I won't. I promise. I love you, Molly."

"I love you too, Mycroft."


End file.
